Better than Purgatory
by PencilHart
Summary: AU: Dean was in Purgatory for six months as to how he was in there for a year and escaped with Cas, not Benny. But Cas vanished. When Crowley gets word of a portal to a ghost world in the town; Amity Park, how could he pass up such an opportunity to further achieve his goals? Can Danny and the Winchesters stop Crowley? Warning: Mentions of violence, strong language, and gore


Chapter one

Crowley stayed in his mansion, pacing in front of his fireplace, with a glass of Craig in his hand, wondering what his next move should be since the Leviathans were sent back to Purgatory but Dean Winchester had also escaped with Castiel, and the prophet, Kevin, was nowhere to be found, he was back to square one. Crowley rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips and sighed in annoyance as one of his minions walked in.

"This had better be good," he said looking back at his fellow demon.

"It is sir, we found something that could help you get rid of the Winchesters once and for all." the demon replied.

"We tried that, stupid, Purgatory didn't work."

"No, this is better than Purgatory, sir."

Crowley then rose an eyebrow in interest, taking a final sip and putting the glass down on his table.

"Show me," said Crowley.

Crowley and a few of his minions then arrived in a town called; 'Amity Park', and the king of hell smiled and smelled the air, taking in all of the paranormal energy here. Crowley looked over to the demon who led him here and gave a grin in approval.

"You've done brilliantly, now we need to find the source of all this."

"Of course, sir, we know where that is also."

"Lead the way then."

Crowley and his followers then made their way to a building called; 'Fenton Works', and Crowley definitely felt the power at work here and he needed to know where it was. Crowley saw someone walk past a window and he grinned, this was too easy. He sent his followers to scout the building and see who all was inside. The demons returned stating there was a family of four, but only three were present. Crowley ordered them to carry on, they would worry about the fourth later, they had a business to do, soon three black streams of smoke flew in and after a short while of screams there was silence and Crowley invited himself in and walked up to the now possessed family.

"Brilliant, now, what are their names?" Crowley asked.

"This one is named Jack Fenton, the other two are Maddie and Jazz Fenton." said the demon in the heavy set male.

"Excellent, don't care anymore, now, show me what you found," said Crowley turning to the demon who led him here.

The demon nodded and led the way to the basement. Once they arrived, Crowley looked at the big hunk of machinery in front of them and ordered them to turn it on, the demon inside of Jack Fenton walked up to the big contraption and activated it. The machine hummed and buzzed then opened up and there to Crowley's amazement was this big swirling vortex of green ectoplasm.

"Interesting," Crowley said as he walked up to the portal and stuck his hand through.

The demon that led Crowley here walked up beside Crowley with a proud grin on his face.

"It's as I told you, sir, better than Purgatory."

"Not yet, we need to see what's on the other side."

Crowley and the other demons proceeded to walk through the portal and found themselves inside of the Ghost Zone, Crowley looked around with eyebrows raised at his surrounding, all dark and gloomy with the same swirling ectoplasm as the portal, only to see bits and pieces of purple land floating around.

"Holy mother of sin," said Crowley.

Then a missile shot and fired at the demons, barely missing then by a hair and Crowley looks back seeing who would dare to attack the king of hell. There all the demons saw a ghost but not like the ones they have seen before, the ghost had technology all over his body, flaming green mohawk, and goatee to match with a face like a skeleton. The being grinned at the group before him before flying over and had a wrist blade ready to which in response Crowley only raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know how you humans got here, but it'll be the last choice you ever made." said the ghost.

Crowley chuckled and completely turned around to face the ghost before him.

"Human? Not really." Crowley said as his eyes went completely red and his fellow demons eyes went pure black.

"What...are you?" asked the ghost.

"I'll be asking the questions right now, sunshine, let's start with who you are," demanded Crowley.

"I am Skulker, a hunter of other ghost and one other specimen to my liking, though, demons may become my new number two," replied Skulker with a devious grin.

"Skulker eh? Well, I'm Crowley, the king of Hell, and I'll be taking this place."

Skulker sneered and lunged at Crowley but was easily stopped by Crowley's telekinesis and levitated over into his hand. Skulker struggled then grinned darkly as various other ghosts arrived, surrounding the demons. Crowley looked around with interest then gripped tighter around skulkers throat and grinned darkly as he then made Skulker combust, being left only in a pile of technology and ectoplasm as the other ghosts watched in horror. Crowley turned to the other ghosts and cleared his throat, pulling out a handkerchief from his coat and wiped his hand clean.

"Sorry about that, now, here is how this is going to work, you all work for me now since looking around no one seems to be, and frankly, looks to be in charge of this place," said Crowley.

"And what makes you think we'll just obey you willingly!?" demanded a ghost girl in punk rock clothes and fiery blue hair.

Crowley rose an eyebrow looking at the ghost then at the pile of what used to be Skulker.

"Do you really need to ask that? But if I must explain, I am Crowley, the king of Hell and you _will _do as I say or what happened to Skulker, will happen to you, and also, I have an army of demons that could wipe this place out if I wanted to," replied Crowley as then various other demons in their own vessels walked through the portal.

The ghosts then looked around and admitted defeat and backed off but the girl glared at Crowley.

"You won't get away with this, Asshole." said the girl.

"Sticks and stones, darling, and I already have, because I have quite the plans in store for all of you," replied Crowley with a cocky grin.

The demons then turn and proceed to make their way out of the ghost zone through the portal before it was only just Crowley before a flaming black ghost made her way over to the King of Hell. Crowley stopped moving and gave the woman an uninterested look.

"So what? We can't do what we do anymore now, and you keep us here like slaves?" The woman asked.

Crowley rose an eyebrow then chuckled shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"I won't tell you what you can and cannot do, love, all I ask is for you all to do what I ask when the opportunity arises," Crowley replied before going through the portal and it closes behind him.

* * *

Danny Fenton, or also known as Danny Phantom was flying back home after seeing a movie with Sam and Tucker once school got out. Danny looked around and saw people just going about their day, he was glad after having that meteor business out of the way, things in Amity Park have been quieter, sure he dealt with ghosts still, but it was nice that things were slowly getting back to normal. Danny arrived home and turned back to normal before he walked through the door, sure everyone knew his secret, but he still didn't want to go all ghost in the house for just in case and ghost traps were online.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home!" Danny called out, walking through the door.

"Welcome home, sweety!" Maddie Fenton said as she walked up and hugged her son.  
Danny felt grossed out by this, his mom was always so embarrassing! Danny eventually caved and awkwardly hugged her back. The two eventually broke away from the hug.

"How was your day?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"It was alright, the movie Tucker picked out was cool, but Sam didn't seem too interested in it. She really isn't into action movies" Danny replied with a shrug after.

"Well, you know how girls can be."

"Yeah, I'm starving, is dinner ready?"

"No, but I can make some real quick."

"Awesome, I'll be upstairs."

Danny went up to his room but noticed a part of his bed frame was gone, but he paid no mind to it for now as he reached down and grabbed a comic book and started to read. A moment passed and Maddie called Danny down for dinner. Danny had cold air exit his mouth as he was about to get up and groaned in annoyance and looked around then to see a ghost girl with fiery blue hair at the edge of his bed. Danny's eyebrows narrowed as he went ghost but as soon as that happened the girl covered his mouth a placed a finger against her lips. Danny then rose an eyebrow and shoved her hand away.

"What's the deal, Ember?" Danny asked, standing up and folding his arms.

"Listen, dipstick, I don't have much time, the ghost zone is-!" Ember attempted to say as Jazz walked in with the missing bed piece and swatted ember away, causing her to vanish, Danny has never seen that before and roe many questions.

"Mom said it's time for dinner." Jazz said harshly as her eyes went from normal to black, followed by Jack Fenton with the same features.

Danny went wide-eyed in shock then blasted Jazz away with his Ecto-energy blast from his hands before being pinned to the wall by the telekinesis ability the demon possessing Jack has. Danny struggled to move, let alone get free. Jazz stood up, rubbing the side of her head eventually walking up beside Jack.

"Shall we possess him?" Jazz asked.

"Not yet, get Crowley, he'll want to see this for himself," Jack responded as then Maddie walked into the room with the King of Hell himself.

Crowley walked up to the half breed in both amazement and interest. He placed the hand on Danny's face, having the boy look around so Crowley could observe his features. Crowley rose an eyebrow in astonishment for he has never seen anything like Danny before.

"Now this is interesting...Get the salt. I want to do an experiment." Crowley ordered.

Jazz nodded and walked off before shortly returning with a box of rock salt and waiting for further orders. Crowley gave Jack the order to set Danny on the floor, which Jack did with no problem. Jazz then quickly made a salt circle around Danny and Jack released him. Danny then just rolled his eyes and tried to walk out, but couldn't do so. Crowley grinned, pleased to see it worked.

"Wh-What the heck?" Danny said as he even tried to fly away but with no success.

"Remarkable, he holds similar weaknesses as a regular ghost," Crowley stated.

That was when Danny smirked and turned back to normal and walked out only then to see Crowley grin darkly as black smoked flew passed him and entered Danny's body after a moment of scream in pain. Danny then grinned darkly and stood up, also his eyes going black.

"Try to change," said Crowley.

The demon nodded and proceeded to go ghost and fold his arms with a grin on his face. Crowley grinned again but this time in astonishment at what has just happened. The other demons grinned darkly as Crowley applauded the demon possessing Danny.

"Well, this has opened a lot more doors to the possibility for this town," Crowley said with now a look of malicious intent. 

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were in a dinner in St. Lewis, Missouri after taking down a werewolf that was causing trouble a few nights before. Dean was eating a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and Sam was browsing through his laptop looking for any signs of Kevin after the Leviathan incident. Dean then looked at Sam with slight resentment and decided to speak up.

"So we're not going to talk about it?" asked Dean.

Sam sighed and closed his laptop to look at Dean with his arms folded.

"Talk about what, Dean? "

"Oh I don't know, maybe how for the last six months while I was down in Purgatory with Cas, you didn't bother to look for me or continue to hunt?"

"What do you want me to do, Dean? Say I'm sorry for thinking you were dead for the last six months?"

"It would be a start. You still could have hunted, Sam, it's the family business, damn it."

"I thought you were _dead_, Dean, I needed to cope with that loss."

"I get that, Sam, I do, but you still could have hunted, took your anger out on whatever you came across by!"

Sam sighed in annoyance and rubbed the bridge of his nose after just simply saying 'whatever', under his breath, proceeding to open his laptop back up and looking for cases to do, for he as well didn't want to draw attention to the conversation. Dean had his eyebrow twitch in annoyance than just shook his head and kept eating his burger. Sam bookmarked a potential case and closed his laptop again, looking at his brother.

"Look, I'm tired, can we just go back to the hotel so I can get some rest?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded, paying for the meal on the way out and they enter the Mustang, making their way back to the hotel in a silent car ride, minus the music playing in the background. Once the Winchester brothers made it back to the hotel room, they both just fall into their beds and fall fast asleep until the next morning. As the sun had risen for the following day, Sam was up a couple of hours after that, turning on his laptop and looking at the case he bookmarked, leaving it open to go get coffee and something to eat for both himself and Dean, for they may bonk heads a lot, Sam still cares about his brother.

Once Sam had come back and set the coffee and doughnuts on the counter, minus one cup for himself. Sam made his way back to the table and turned back on his laptop and began reading reports and stories about the possible case. A half an hour or so passes and Dean finally woke up, getting out of bed, rubbing his face then noticing the breakfast near him and made his way over to it, grabbing a doughnut and the other coffee. Sam looked over at his brother then back at the computer screen.

"Check this out," Sam said.

"What is it?" Dean asked walking over with coffee and doughnut in his hands.

"Well, it says here that in a city named Amity Park there has been countless ghost sightings and paranormal activities."

"Whoa, Whoa, 'Amity Park'? That place sounds made up, like those internet horror stories."

"I thought so too until I read more into it and as well looked in both Dad and Bobby's notes and files about it and apparently it's a real place, remember a couple named 'Jack and Maddie Fenton'?" asked Sam.

Dean leaned against the counter, folding his arms trying to recall the names before it finally came to him.

"Yeah, actually, They did a ghost hunt with Dad back in the day, but their methods were too different and went their separate ways after burning the bones, right?" Dean asked.

"Exactly, but it seems their methods aren't working due to house fires, various ghost problems with recurring ghosts that show up one moment and come back later months to a year later," stated Sam.

"So we go out there, burn the bones of all the ghosts causing problems and call it a day?"

"It's a job, plus one of the ghosts was a victim of the house fire so maybe she could be one of the main problems for Amity Park."

"See now that's weird, a body burned yet the ghost remains."

"Maybe the body remains and needs to be salted or an item of the person still remains. Plus there seems to be some about ghosts with abilities like granting wishes, mind control, having a host that was part of the faculty looking older one moment then after a student goes for guidance counseling, comes out looking miserable, but the woman looking young again."

"Wish granting ghost? That's a new one, I thought only Dijin could do that."

"See why I want to check it out?"

Sam asked Dean with a raised eyebrow. Dean then thought about, shrugging shortly after, grabbing his leather jacket and making his way to the door.

"Yeah, what the hell? Let's go bust some ghosts."

Sam grinned and gathered his things and joined his brother to the Mustang, both getting inside the car and driving off to their next case. Sam looked out the window as they began to drive off. Dean glanced over at his brother and sighed, shaking his head a little. Sam noticed the sound from his brother and looked over with a raised eyebrow. Sam noticed a bothered look on Deans features.

"Are you still on about last night?" Sam asked.

"Kinda, but not for the reason you think, just...look, I'm sorry alright, I was a dick," Dean replied.

"Yeah, you were."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The Winchester brothers looked at each other and laughed lightly and kept on driving towards Amity Park. Dean then fiddled around finding his _Metallica _cassette tape and putting it in so they had some tunes to listen to. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes as Dean began to jam out, somethings just never change.


End file.
